Joseph Joestar VS Trevor Belmont
NocturnBro= Joseph Joestar VS Trevor Belmont 'is a what-if episode of Death Battle. It features Joseph Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Trevor Belmont from the Castlevania series. Description ''Episode 6 - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure VS Castlevania! Which one of these mighty warriors will come out victorious? Will the Second JoJo be able to beat Simon Belmont's ancestor? Prelude Brain: When the night falls, no one knows what terrifying creatures might be roaming the Earth... '''Nocturn: Except for the badasses who kill those evil monsters! Brain: Like Joseph Joestar, New York's JoJo. Noc: Or Trevor Belmont, the original Vampire Killer. Brain: Today, we will determine which one of these hot-headed slayers of creatures of the night would be victorious in a Death Battle. Joseph Joestar (*Cue: Sono Chi no Sadame Orchestral Version*) Noc: Joseph Joestar is the grandson of the Brittish vampire hunter Jonathan Joestar. Brain: Now, the Joestar family is known for their fighting prowess, but they once were just a small aristocratic family who lived in peace... Noc: Until a sexy, yet not shiny, vampire ruined them and Jonathan was forced to learn the art of fighting using Hamon, or Ripple. Brain: Hamon is a powerful energy that anyone can harness if they learn how to breath correctly. Luckily, Joseph inherited this ability. He was trained to perfect it by the mysterious Lisa Lisa. Noc: Who turned out to be his mother. MILF alert! Brain: But he didn't take intensive lessons just for the lolz. He needed to master the usage of Hamon to defeat the Pillar Men. Noc: These half-naked aztec-looking guys were some sort of superior humans with super powers, but they couldn't come into contact with sunlight. The Pillar Men were sealed for 2000 years, but they were awakened thanks to the ambitions of the Nazis. Brain: But aside from sunlight, the Pillar Men also had a weakness to Hamon. To prevent the extintion of the human race, Joseph battled the Pillar Men in several epic battles. Noc: JoJo is a really cunning son of a gun. He's able to predict the opponent's reactions and he uses multiple items and weapons to take advantage of his Hamon training. Brain: Like his American Clackers, which he can infuse with hamon to create a deadly set of close range AND long range weapons. Noc: He can infuse Hamon into pretty much anything, from strands of hair to sledgehammers, and the funny thing is, all of those things work against the Pillar Men. Brain: But he doesn't need items to use Hamon attacks. He can use Hamon Overdrives, which consist of concentrating Hamon in a concrete part of his body to deliver powerful strikes. Noc: He can also dislocate his arm in order to deliver a long range attack called Zoom Punch. This doesn't cause any harm to him because of his control of his body. Brain: He also seems to always have some trick up his sleeve. Noc: Yes, he carries around a fucking Tommy gun for some reason. Brain: But once he defeated the Pillar Men, Joseph settled down for a while. Until he found out his daughter Holly had been cursed by the evil vampire, Dio. Noc: He travelled from America, to Japan, to Egypt. With a couple of transhipments along the way, but he made it thanks to his Stand, Hermit Purple. (*Cue: New York's JoJo*) Brain: A Stand is some sort of 'Guardian Angel' that only a select few possess. Joseph's Stand is a long range Stand shaped like vines with thorns. Noc: While Hermit Purple is a bit weak, Joseph can use it to grab foes from far away and to travel to places quickly, Tarzan style. Brain: It can also work as a radar by conducting Hamon through machines and cameras. Noc: Thanks to his cunning, speed and durability, Joseph was able to defeat the four Pillar Men. He can hold himself with just two fingers on top of a spike. Brain: He's fast enough to dodge laser beams. His Hamon allowed him to cling onto an oil-covered pillar for days without resting. Noc: He's survived not one, not two, but FOUR plane crashes! Lucky bastard! He's also survived atmospheric re-entry, so yeah, he's a tough guy. Brain: But he shouldn't be overestimated, he can't use Hamon if he isn't breathing well, and his arrogant demeanor can be counter-productive to the battle, making him an easy target. Noc: He definetly has a lot of feats, but I personally love him because he's a master of disguise! Brain: What? (*Cues this scene from the anime*) Trevor Belmont (*Cue:Castlevania 3 - Beginning*) Brain: Vampires, they'll always be one of the most menacing creatures to ever exist. So what if the most powerful vampire ever becomes your family's worst enemy? Nocturn: Note to self: Do not bring Garlic Soup when greeting your new neighboors. It might just bring death and suffering to my whole family for generations to come. Brain: In Wallachia, Romania, lived the one and only Count Dracula, who frequently commanded his monsters to attack the townspeople. In despair, the only way to stop Dracula's reign of terror was to fight back. Noc: And that's why the young Trevor Belmont stepped forward to honour his forefather Leon and become the second Belmont to fight the forces of evil. Brain: The Belmont were feared by most religious authorities due to their incredible powers. But once Trevor became a hero, they started respecting them. At least for a while. Noc: Trevor travelled through the country, slaying Dracula's henchmen and forging alliances with other powerful warriors, incluiding Dracula's very own son, Alucard! Wait a second... Alucard, Dracula... IT'S HIS NAME BACKWARDS! How uncreative, that would never fly in a real society! Imagine if I called my child Nrutcon, it would be fucking ridiculous! Brain: Terrible naming aside, Trevor's forces were able to kill Dracula and destroy his castle. After that, Trevor dedicated his life to hunting down Dracula Cultists and beating sense into them. Noc: With his whip! Brain: That's right, Trevor wields the mystical whip, Vampire Killer. This beautiful weapon was created by alchemy and started off as weak, but once the Belmont family acquired it... Noc: Shit got real! This baby is made of leather, but it can be turned into a ten feet long chain with a mace! And the best part is that Trevor can move it around like it's a freaking feather! Brain: It has been used to kill a huge variety of monsters, from spooky scary skeletons to the physical embodiment of Death. That means it exist in the ethereal plane of existence. Noc: So it doesn't just affect vampires. Pretty much any inhuman creature is vulnerable to the Vampire Killer. Brain: It can also shoot fireballs out of the tip. Noc: That's what she said! Brain: Goddamnit, Nocturn! Noc: Heh. But the Vampire Killer isn't the only weapon that Trevor has at his disposal. He can use a vast array of sub-weapons with different effects. (*Cue:Castlevania Judgement - Clock Work*) Brain: The Battle Axe can either be thrown or used like a traditional axe. Trevor can throw three axes at the same time. The Banshee Boomerang is a cross that Trevor can throw against an enemy. Like any ordinary boomerang, it comes back after being thrown. He can also throw three of them at the same time. Noc: The Dagger is a small sub-weapon that he can shoot at near-machine gun speed. It is relatively weak, though. He's also got some Holy Water, but it's not just anti-vampires. Once the bottle breaks, it bursts into flames, making it a powerful offense. Brain: He also possesses three special items with incredible abilities. The Pocket Watch can stop time for five seconds, leaving enemies vulnerable. Noc: HOLY SHIT, HE'S SECRETLY DIO BRANDO! Brain: Shut up. Noc: Douchebag. Anyway, he also has an invisibility potion. It makes him not only invisible, but also invincible, for ten seconds. Brain: Lastly, the Rosary destroys all enemies in sight. But it has a downside, it only works on unholy creatures. Noc: Trevor has proved himself against hundreds of monsters during his life. He's able to withstand plenty of impacts. Brain: Even from Death itself! He became the first Belmont to kill Dracula. He is also stronger than Alucard, and that guy is no pushover. Noc: He defeated the Devil Forgemasters Isaac and Hector. He's also shown a really high resistance to pain, seeing how he's survived being impaled thanks to his powers. Brain: But, in the end, he is still just a powerful human, and one well placed blow will take him out. Noc: Considering the amount of weapons he has, I doubt anyone could do that. Brain: Who knows? Maybe Joseph will be able to beat him after all. Trevor: Feel the might of the House of Belmont! Death Battle NocturnBros (*Cue: Master - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure*) Unnamed Desert, 22:15 We see a man walking through the desert. This man looks strong, but noble. He is quite tall, but he is hunched over due to the weight of his enormous backpack. As the man keeps on walking through these deserted lands, the moon shines on a huge castle at the end of the road. The young man notices the castle. Joseph: Great! I finally found the place that Speedwagon mentioned. The Red Stone of Aja must be hidden inside of that castle! The young man, known as Joseph Joestar, starts running and arrives at the castle in just a few minutes. He opens the door and sees the dusty interior of the abandoned castle. There are several stained glasses, all with mysterious patterns that resemble humans. As Joseph advances, he hears some noises. He starts suspecting there's someone else in the manor. JoJo decides to aproach the situation with caution and tries to be as silent as possible. He accesses the second floor of the house, since that's where the sounds come from. He opens the door and sees another man. This stranger is an adult man wearing a dark green coat. He is being attacked by two skeletons, but before the undead monsters can do anything, he takes out a whip and takes them out. The Joestar thinks he might be a worthy ally in his own fight, so he tries to approach the stranger. Joseph: Hi there... Before JoJo can say anything else, the long-haired man uses his whip to restrict Joseph's movements. Trevor: Who are you!? Why are you in this cursed castle? The stranger seems a bit tense, he felt his life was in danger. Joseph: The name is Joestar, Joseph Joestar. I'm looking for the Red Stone of Aja. The whip user gasps loudly. Trevor: You must be another one of those wretched creatures of the night! I, Trevor Belmont, will put you down before you can acquire that jewel! Joseph: Wait, no! Trevor lets Joseph go from his whip and throws a small, spherical bottle, containing Holy Water. Trevor: Die, monster! Joseph grabs the bottle in midair, impressing the Vampire Killer. Joseph: Looks like you got it wrong, buddy. But if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get! '' '' FIGHT! (*Cue: Belmont the Legend - Castlevania Curse of Darkness*) Joseph starts channeling his Hamon through the bottle, making the cork fly off like a projectile. Trevor barely dodges it and he starts whipping Joseph in the chest. Joseph takes a couple of hits from the Vampire Killer, but he manages to grab the whip and pull Trevor towards him. Joseph follows up with a regular uppercut and a flying kick. Trevor is sent flying and hits a wall. From the floor, Trevor throws a Banshee Boomerang, which hits Joseph in the head. Trevor stands up, grabs Joseph and starts punching him in the gut. Trevor then throws a knife at Joseph's chest, but Joseph grabs it with just two fingers while he was falling. Joseph: Hermit Purple! Joseph calls forth his Stand. Purple-coloured vines come out of his wrist. Before Joseph can fall to the floor, he uses the vines to grapple onto a hook that was on the ceiling. Trevor: What is this trickery!? Joseph swings with his Stand, he prepares a Hamon-charged kick. Joseph: Hamon Overdrive! Trevor stands helpless before Joseph's attack, receiving a poweful kick in the chest. The attack sends Trevor flying backwards, but he tries to keep his footing. As Trevor tries to recover, Joseph starts searching for something in his backpack. The second JoJo takes out a Thompson machine gun. Joseph: Take this, you fossil! Trevor notices the firearm and starts runnig for his life. Joseph starts firing. Trevor manages to find a cover quickly, where he finds a power-up for his whip. He picks it up. Joseph's weapon runs out of bullets, but he isn't done with it. The Brittish-American man throws the empty machine gun at Trevor's position, but it is destroyed by an axe before it makes contact with Joseph. Two more axes fly towards JoJo. He dodges one of them, but the other hits him on his left shoulder. Luckily, it only causes a superficial wound. As JoJo tries to remove the axe from his shoulder, Trevor jumps out of his cover and shoots several fireballs out of his, now metallic, whip. The fireballs hit Joseph and stun him briefly. Trevor takes his chance and whips Joseph multiple times, causing various wounds. Trevor prepares to punch Joseph in the face, but suddenly... Joseph: HAMON! Joseph is surrounded by yellow lightining and Trevor's attack stops as he attacks the second JoJo. Joseph takes out a pair of bolas. Joseph: Clacker Volley! New York's JoJo uses his American volleys to attack Trevor in a quick succession. His attacks are swift and flashy, thanks to the light produced by his Hamon. Joseph: And now for the grand finale! Overdrive beat! But Trevor has other plans, as Joseph cries out the name of his attack, he takes out a pocket watch. Before Joseph's volleys come into contact with Trevor's flesh, time is stopped dead on its tracks. Trevor gets up and pushes Joseph to the floor, he then prepares three knives and throws them at Joseph's chest. Trevor takes out a small jar and walks away as time resumes. Trevor: Let time flow again. Joseph gasps as he sees the knives in flying towards him. He tries to take them out, but while he does it, Trevor drinks from his jar and becomes invisible. Joseph manages to take out all the knives, but he's getting hit by the invisible Trevor. Joseph tries to stay calm and locate his foe. Instead of attacking frantically, JoJo takes out one of the knives, still covered in blood, and shakes it in front of him. The blood flies out of the knife and stains Trevor's outfit. Joseph sees the flying bloodstains and gets ready to attack them. Suddenly, Trevor becomes visible again, and Joseph delivers a punch to Trevors face before he can react. (*Cue: Sono Chi No Sadame*) Joseph: Your next line is... How did you know where I was!? Trevor: How did you know where I was!? *gasp* You! Joseph rapidly punches Trevor in the chest multiple times and sends him flying backwards again. Joseph: Hermit Purple! The same vines from before come out of Joseph's wrists and he uses them to grab Trevor and reel him back to his position. Joseph prepares yet another Hamon-charged punch, but once he releases it, it turns out to have a longer range. Joseph: Zoom Punch! The attack hits Trevor in the stomach and he coughs up blood. The Vampire Hunter seems to be at his limit. He takes out a Rosary. Trevor: The power of Christ compels you! A bright light comes out of the Rosary, but Joseph seems unaffected. Trevor: Wait, you're a human? Joseph: Do I look inhuman to you, punk? Trevor lowers his head in shame. Joseph: I'm sorry, but your rudeness has pissed me off, see you in the next life! HAMON OVERDRIVE! Bright lighting flows through Joseph's Stand and ends up frying the Belmont. Trevor drops dead. JoJo calls back his stand and keeps his search for the Red Stone of Aja. (*Cue: Yes - Roundabout*) K.O! Results Nocturn: Well, that was fun. Poor Trevor, though. Brain: While Trevor's arsenal seemed a bit more lethal for the most part, a lot his weapons are only lethal to inhuman creatures. Nocturn: And as incestuous as JoJo is, he isn't inhuman. Plus, Joseph's Hamon training has improved his strength and durability far beyond peak human, while Trevor can still die from a stab to the gut. Brain: In the end, Joseph's cunning and skill were more than enough to overpower all of Trevor's more unfair weapons. Nocturn: Looks like Trevor got smoked by HAMon. Brain: The winner is Joseph Joestar. |-| Commander Ghost= Joseph Joestar VS Trevor Belmont is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE featuring Joseph Joestar from the Anime/Manga Series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Trevor Belmont from the Video Game Series Castlevania. Description JoJo's Bizarre Adventure VS Castlevania! Jonathan Joestar and Leon Belmont were the ones to start it all however their Descendants are certainly a stark contrast when compared to them but when the Second Joestar takes on the Second Belmont, which of these Vampire Killers will be victorious?! Will the Power of Hamon best the Power of the Vampire Killer?! Interlude Joseph Joestar VS Trevor Belmont (Ghost).png|Commander Ghost Joseph Joestar VS Trevor Belmont.png|NocturnBros (Cue Wiz and Boomstick - DEATH BATTLE Theme) Ruby: Legendary Bloodlines! There have been many throughout Fiction however among all of them these two are among the most popular! Ghost: That's right! These Two Families have had many descendants over the centuries even having transcended that of Alternate Universes. Ruby: However these Two Families are known for the Destiny that they're Family follows, The Ancient Rivalry of their Family, And.... Ghost: They're history of killing Vampires!! Ruby: Like with Joseph Joestar! The Second Joestar of the Joestar Bloodline! Ghost: And Trevor Belmont! The Second Belmont of the Belmont Bloodline! Ruby: He's Ghost and I'm Ruby! Ghost: And it's our Job to Analyze their Armor, Weapons, and Skills to find out would win... Ruby: A DEATH BATTLE!! Joseph Joestar Trevor Belmont DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure vs. Castlevania' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:NocturnBros' Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles